


Survival of the Fittest

by Composingverses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Composingverses/pseuds/Composingverses
Summary: When the epidemic first started, Dan and Phil were prepared, and now they have to flee to Isle of Man with Phil’s family to escape it. With the government in ruins, how is it going to get any better? Or, Dan and Phil try to survive the zombie apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1: Something was, in fact, wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I love this troupe so I decided to write it:) hope you enjoy

Phil vaugly knew something was wrong, but paid no attention becuase why would something be wrong? He had no reason to believe it. But as the worrier he was, he was mindful of the people pushing past him on the pavement, faster and rougher than usual. He dismissed it for the most part, becuase why would something be wrong? Nothing was wrong. 

Nevertheless, Phil picked up his phone to call Dan just in case, becuase that is just what they do, but Dan was already calling him.

“Phil, please tell me your close to home,” Dan said quickly, sounding desperate and worried.

“Yeah, I’m coming up on the building now. Why? What’s wrong?” As much as Phil didn't want to know, he did. The outbreak in Asia was spreading, and he knew that. But it couldn’t be here, nope not at all. Phil had already picked up his pace as he lightly jogged to the door of his building.

“It’s here, please tell me you got everything you could from the store?” Dan was in business mode already, and as long as Phil was safe then they could make it to the helicopter that would drop them off to the Lester family house on Isle of Man they ordered a week ago. It would pick them up from the roof of their building in two hours. 

“Of course, they had already run out of water but my mum bought a ton already, are we packed?” Phil knew they were, though, as they had been packing for a week. They went through a lot, not planning on coming back to their place if the epidemic was as bad as the news said. Phil was basically sprinting up the stairs now, the noises from the outside sounded worse. 

“Yep, just need to put the rest of the food in the bag, and then we should head out.” They both already knew this, of course, but they both felt better repeating the plan.

Phil hung up as he walked into their flat, jogging over to the bedroom where Dan was standing over the last open suitcase that was already stuffed with nonperishable foods. They quickly stuffed the bags of food Phil had just bought in, and zipped it up. They brought the four suitcases to the front door, and stopped. 

“This is okay, right? We were just going to move in a few months anyway?” Dan looked at Phil for reassurance, but Phil was looking at everything they deemed not important enough to take with them. 

The living room was a mess, everything strung around. Clothes, pictures, trinkets, all scattered the floor. This is where they did most of the packing, this is where they had to choose what to live with and what to throw away. Phil thought it was hard enough leaving their last place, throwing out everything they thought they didn’t need. Phil had a difficult time throwing things away, everything had a sentimental value. And now, here they were, their livelihood shoved into four suitcases. 

“Yep,” Phil said quickly, wrapping Dan into a hug. Even though Dan was taller, he shrunk down to wrap inside Phil’s arms, like he always did when he needed comfort. 

After their brief embrace, they gathered the suitcases and put on their backpacks, and headed out. They both carried an axe, as well as flares, just in case. 

In the hall, it wasn’t quiet. Their neighbors all seemed to want to leave too, but they were running down as Dan and Phil were running up. It was difficult, pushing through the stairs while carrying two suitcases each, but they didn’t stop. They gave themselves plenty of time to get to the roof, but they were certainly not going to miss their ride. 

Dan and Phil reached the roof in fifteen minutes, their ride was to arrive in an hour and fifteen minutes. Phil took this time to call his parents, and Dan did the same. 

“Hey mum,” Phil said, mainly watching Dan. He couldn’t imagine being in his place, not being able to see his family. But Dan and Phil decided this was for the best, the island would be best. It wasn’t crowded, and it will be hard to get there once everything shuts down. Of course the Lester’s invited the Howell’s up, but they refused. They wanted to stay in the countryside, which was something Dan would have to accept. 

“Hello dear, we have everything ready. Corn and Martyn got here a few hours ago and now they’re helping.” His mum didn't sound panicked, and he didn’t know of that made him feel calmer or just more panicked about the situation. 

“Okay good, we’ll be there soon. I’m going to put you with Dan now.” Dan and Phil switched phones so Phil could talk to his family. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Phil,” A chorus of voices said back to him. 

“When will you boys be out of London?” Dan’s mum, Jackie, asked him. “The videos from over there look just awful.”

“In a bit more than an hour. We’re on the roof of our building now, we’re okay.” Phil tried to sound calm, so Dan’s family wouldn’t be worried about their son. 

“Okay good, please take care of him.” Jackie says, sniffling.

“Of course, we’re going to be perfectly safe. Do you guys have everything you need?”

“Yes, thank you again for shipping down the food and water.” It was Dan’s father who answered this time.

“Of course, I’m sorry we couldn’t get more down in time.”

“Oh no, it was perfect. Thank you, for everything. Keep in touch, please, Phil. Can you hand us back to Dan so we can say goodbye? We don’t want to waste battery while the electricity is still on.”

“Yes, definitely. Stay safe you guys.” Phil hands the phone back to Dan, and Dan says goodbye to Kath before hanging up. 

Phil gives Dan some space and sits with his back to the door leading back to the staircase. He doesn’t know what is going on down there, but they can certainly hear more shots now. 

He checks his phone. Only an hour left. He texts Louise and PJ to make sure they’re safe. He tweets out that him and Dan are safe and that he wishes the best of luck and safety to all of them. 

His phone battery is at 98%. They have so many portable chargers ready to go for when the power goes out, but he still has to ration the use of his electronics. 

Soon, Dan sits next to him, tears streaming down his face. He leans into Phil. They don’t talk, only listen to the noises around them as Dan sobs quietly. It’s only the second time he’s cried about the whole ordeal. 

As the hour dwindles down to thirty minutes, Phil picks up his phone again to send the confirmation to the pilot, that yes, they are still alive, and yes, they are waiting on the roof. He also look up the news, and watches the scenes going on below him. Still no news about how the government is going to stop it. Sometimes it seems Dan and Phil were more prepared than the government. 

Soon they hear the hopeful sounds of a helicopter circling, and they prepare for it to land. 

The blades on the helicopter don’t even stop as someone helps Dan and Phil load their suitcases up, and help them climb in. They are handed what looks like headphones with a microphone, and are told to buckle up. 

Dan wipes the last of his tears away. It’s okay. His parents are safe for now, as is his partner. They will be okay and figure out what comes next.


	2. Chapter 2

They knew they were fortunate to have gotten the helicopter ride so last minute. The company had jacked up the prices when travel was in higher demand, but luckily that wasn't a problem for Dan and Phil. The bank had allowed them to take a very, very large sum of money out a few days ago, money that could last them years.

Dan and Phil arrived at the Lester property at 8:30 PM that night. They quickly ran inside the house, the door swinging shut behind them. Phil’s parents brought them in for quickly hugs while Martyn and Cornelia gave them a somber smiles from the hallway where they stood. 

The Lester’s house on the Isle of Man seemed like an obvious choice when choosing an escape house. Katherine and Nigel had just put in new bulletproof windows and a renovated roof with solar panels on top, which was important when the power would inevitably go out. Plus, it was an isolated island, and as long as no infected people found their way over, they would be safe. 

“You boys can put your suitcases by the stairs and take the food into the kitchen so we can store it and see how much we have.” Kath said, and Dan and Phil followed her orders. 

Walking into the kitchen was like walking into the storage room of a grocery store. There were cans everywhere, but they seemed to be organized. Kath quickly explained the pattern before helping the boys unpack the non perishable items they had brought with them before they went to their room. 

 

It had to have been one in the morning when they heard it. They were laying awake, not sleepy because of the constant thoughts running through their heads. They were laying facing each other, hands intertwined in the middle and legs resting against each other. 

The sound couldn’t have seen human. It was an awful screech, one that made them both cringe when they first heard it. In the city, the sounds of the infected were drowned out, but here they could hear it perfectly. The horrid scream kept coming, and Dan had tears running down his face as it got closer. Though they were on the second floor, they could hear as if it was right outside.

“How did it get here?” Dan whispered softly as Phil wiped away his tears. 

“I don't know, love. But were safe inside,” Phil whispered back, kissing his forehead softly. 

It screamed again, and this time they heard a light turning on across the hall where Martyn and Cornelia were, then the door opening and soft creaks as they walked across the hall, stopping in front of their room. There was a quiet knock on their door, one they wouldn’t have heard if they weren’t listening for it. 

Phil got up out of bed, trying not to make any noise, which was for the most part successful, other than the bed rustling and the slight creak of the floor. He opened the door to see Martyn, and Cornelia behind him. 

“I want to go see it, do you want to come, too?” 

This got Dan out of bed. “Are you crazy? We don't know if can see you and break the glass to get in!” 

“The radio said it can’t see very well.” Corn added, popping in from behind. 

“Very well isn’t good enough.” Phil said. They were all talking in whispered tones, not wanting to disturb the otherwise quiet setting of the house. The thing was still screeching outside. 

“Oh come on, just a peak. We don't want to be overwhelmed if we have to go outside, better just to get it over with now. Plus, aren't you curious?” Dan and Phil had a silent conversation with their eyes then, knowing Martyn had a good point, they couldn’t hide forever. 

“Lead the way, big brother.”

 

They all peaked behind the corner, quite exaggeratedly, with Martyn at the head of the pack. They could hear it, it was screaming right outside the glass doors, and they could the thump it made when it accidentally hit it. Suddenly, even their breathing was too loud. 

Leaning on the other side of the hallway that led into the large living room, they could all see it clearly from the light illuminating the back porch. It looked human, for the most part. It had dead, grey eyes that made the boys want to throw up. It had scratches all over its face, only patches of hair, its skin was a purple-red color, and wearing clearly worn out clothes. It stumbled around, but stayed under the light.

“It must like the light?” Dan suggested, his whisper barley heard by the others, but apparently very clearly by the thing. 

It turned towards the door suddenly, body hitting the door, but making no move to reach towards the sliding glass doors handle, making the four friends gasp. The body just kept trying to walk through the glass, but looking to the side, as if trying to listen closer. 

Phil tried pulling them away without saying anything. Though educational, Phil didn’t want to watch this..person anymore. He gently pulled Dan away, his boyfriend following without resistance. He tapped his brother, wordlessly telling him they were leaving. 

Dan and Phil slowly trudged back up the stairs, wincing when it creaked beneath them. They were going have to put carpets everything to stop the noises the house naturally gives. 

Soon, the boys were back in bed. If they couldn’t sleep before, they definitely weren’t going to now. 

 

The next morning it was gone. 

The family had decided to eat all the perishable foods first, which led them to a breakfast of bananas and yogurt, which Dan and Phil at at the ungodly hour of five in the morning. 

They got maybe three hours of sleep until the next scream was heard, and though it was further away, the boys stayed up until they have in to eat breakfast and watch tv. 

 

Though the house was fairly large, and that they were fortunate for even being there, it was already proving to be hard living with all these people. 

Kath was the first one up, and made them turn off American Horror Story to talk about the night before. As everyone woke up, they were forced into a game of Risk, to “get used to not having electronics.” 

They skipped lunch, because they were going to start rationing, and they weren’t hungry anyway. Just tired. 

Dan called his family at noon, like he would everyday from now on. He talked to them for a an hour, and then him and Phil laid in bed again. 

They didn't sleep, just staring into nothing, laying on their backs.

“I want to like tweet or something. I’m bored, already.” Phil said, after half an hour of silence, the sounds of the family downstairs the only noise. 

“You can tweet. We could make a video or something, you know? Dan and Phil surviving the apocalypse?” Dan and Phil turned to smile at each other. 

“I also want to go outside,” Phil said, turning his head back facing the ceiling. 

“That I can't fix for ya, mate.” Phil can feel his stare on the side of his face.

He doesn’t look.


End file.
